The Twin Potters and the Philosopher's Stone
by Keep 'On Rocking
Summary: What would have changed in Harry’s live if he had a twin sister, who also survived the killing curse? Would it have been easier? Or not? Might sound cliché but give it a chance. AU/ AH
1. The Twins That Lived

The Twin Potters and the Philosopher's stone

**A.N.: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. **

Full Summary: What would have changed in Harry's live if he had a twin sister, who also survived the killing curse? Would it have been easier? Or not? Might sound cliché but give it a chance.

----

Rated: T

**Genre: Adventure/ Drama**

**Pairing: Almost all cannon **

----

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Twins that Lived**_

For eleven years the wizardry world lived in a war, filled with tension, grief and lost. People tried to live their lives the best they could, trying to keep the light of hope on. They tried, but it was difficult. It was difficult to leave your family at home, not knowing if when you get back they'll be there, if they'll be alive. Not knowing if you'll get back, now knowing if you'll even arrive in your destination. He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers were cruel. They don't think twice before killing others, they, sometimes, even just kill 'for the fun of it'. That's part of their philosophy, get what you want no matter what. And just to make it all worst, You-Know-Who was getting so powerful that it was a terrifying adventure to just go out in the street.

Even at the Hogwarts castle, the place known as safest to be at that time was filled apprehensiveness and dread. Dread for your live and your beloved ones. That's why Professor Minerva McGnagall was surprised to hear a knock on her headquarters' door, late at night, at Halloween. She put her robes on in record speed and ran out to answer the door. There she found her fellow colleague, Hogwarts Keeper of the Keys, Rubeus Hagrid looking at her with teary eyes.

"What's the matter, Hagrid?" She asked worried.

"The Potters…You-Know-Who… Gone" Hagrid said in a hurried breath. Minerva stopped him.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" She waved her hand in frustration "What's wrong? Spill it out already" She exclaimed, mentally wondering who was killed by the bloody snake this time. Hagrid took a deep breath and finally let out.

"You-Know-Who went after the Potters" He started, pausing for one second as Minerva let out a gasp. She had always liked Lily and James… didn't they just had twins?! "And… Lily and James, t-they're dead"

"Oh no!" Minerva put her hands on her lips trying not to cry. How many talented, innocent people would still have to die until this war was over?

"There's more" Hagrid said "He tried to kill little Harry and Jackie…"

"What?!" Minerva cried "They're just babies"

"That's the thing, Professor" Hagrid told her "He couldn't kill them. He tried but he couldn't. They survived and on top of all, You-Know-Who is gone… possibly because of them"

"Oh my!" Minerva was totally shocked. "But… how… Does Albus know of this? What will happen to the twins? Aren't Sirius Black and Remus Lupin their godfathers? Do they know of this? Oh my God! They'll be devastated!"

"Woah! Calm down." Hagrid held out his hands in aggravation "He probably knows, I mean, he knows everything, right? He actually has just left the castle… Said he'd go to a kind of muggle street. Private Drive. And well, I don't know what will happen to the babies, or if Sirius Black and Remus Lupin know. It's all a mess here actually. Even the students are waking up with all of this commotion. We'll need to calm them down…" Hagrid found himself babbling but Minerva stopped hearing after 'Private Drive' She was too worried on what would happen to Harry and Jackie Potter…

_He left the castle?! What is he doing in a muggle street? He should be looking for a place to little Harry and Jackie to live! Sirius, Remus and Peter will most likely want to raise them. But Lupin's condition and Black's family fame will be a issue…Humm… but they don't have any family left, so they'd go to their godfathers…Unless… no! It wouldn't be possible. Harry and Jackie Potter can't go to live with muggles. Especially muggles like Lily's sister…I have to make sure this won't happen. _

Minerva, still lost in her thoughts, walked over her fireplace and in an almost zumbi-like motion murmured the words "Diagon Alley" as she stepped into the green flames. A second later she found herself inside 'The Leaky Cauldron', one of the most popular pups in the wizardry community. The owner, Tom, was behind the main counter setting up things for when it would open.

"Cheers, Professor McGonagall" Tom smiled. It wasn't everyday a guy would see his former Professor appearing in their restaurant's fireplace in an casual green robes looking strangely out of place at 5 a.m. Minerva, simply, nodded at him. She knew what he was thinking, but she didn't have time for that. She closed her eyes and with a 'pop' she was now standing in a muggle street Privet Drive in Little Whinging.

She was sure that Lily Potter's sister lived on that street, she just wasn't sure on which house. She sighed, it was only 5 in the morning, most muggles would only start waking up in about an hour and it didn't look as if Harry Potter and Jackie Potter were there. _It's going to be a long day_ She thought and in an blink of an eye a tabby cat was standing on her place, in front of the house number four, where Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley were snoring loudly, not knowing that the cat in front of their house was watching the street's every move.

The day passed, and it took Minerva much patience to get through it. She spent the whole day hearing the stupid muggles telling to 'shoo', while she gave them her best stern look, she watched the owls fly around like crazy, doubtless spreading the news that the Dark Lord was gone, she heard shooting stars speeding like crazy and asked herself how could people be so careless. She tried to not to burst out of annoyance every time she heard in the muggles news how everyone was wondering why there were so many owls in the sky that day, or contemplating this amazing shooting stars that were covering the skies of all England. And worst, she had to work out all of her patience as she watched the muggles on house number four. She isn't prejudiced against muggles, but that couple was so incredibly dense that it hurt her to even think of how that kid would grow up. She didn't even want to think about, in fact her day was so stressful that she didn't have the strength to think about it.

It was only late that night that something truly interesting happened. When Albus Dumbledore materialized himself with a 'pop' in front of the house number four on private drive that Minerva left a bit of hope. The headmaster of Hogwarts stared at her and chucked

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall" He told her and taking this as a cue, Minerva transformed back to her human form. She started at him

"How did you know?" She asked and he laughed again

"I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly, my dearest professor" He told her

"You'd be stiffly too, if had to sit on a brick all day" Minerva huffed angrily

"What? All day?" Albus said "When you could've been celebrating. I must have passed through a dozen parties on my way here."

"And take part on this careless feast?" Minerva rolled her eyes "No, thank you. I know it has been eleven hard years and we have a lot of reason to celebrate, but couldn't they have been more careful. Muggles aren't that stupid, they've noticed things, It's all over their news. Shooting stars and flack of owls. I'd like to see how lovely that'd be. The day that You-Know-Who has finally gone, the day muggles discover about magic" She then stopped for a moment and asked "I suppose he really _has_ gone, right, Dumbledore?"

Albus smiled "It certainly seems so. We have a lot to be thankful for. Would you care for a Lemon Drop?"

"A what?"

"Lemon Drop, a muggle sweet I'm really found of…" He explained "Grabbed some on my way here"

"Er… No, Thank you." Minerva said coldly knowing that he was trying to avoid the real question "As I was saying, we still have to be careful even thought You-Know-Who…"

"I think that a sensible person like yourself, my dear professor, should call him by his name. Voldemort" Albus said as Minerva flinched. "Being afraid of the name only increases the fear itself" Minerva stared at him. He was for sure trying to distract her

"Very well, then. Even thought V-Voldemort has gone, we should still be careful…" She started "What brings me to another question…" She looked at him "There has been rumors that he went after the Potters…" She paused to only receive a nod as an answer "And that Lily and James Potter are d-dead" She couldn't help but tears fall down her cheeks as another nod reached her.

"Lily and James, Oh Albus… I can't believe it" She cried. Albus patted her back, trying to console her "I know… I know…" Her voice failed her a little as she continued "It's not all… they're also saying that he went after the Potters twins, Harry and Jacqueline, but that… for some reason, he couldn't kill them. They're the reason he's gone…" She stopped and received yet another nod "_It's true?_"

"Yes"

"After all things, he has done, all people he has killed. Two babies stopped him? How?" Minerva inquired

"That's what we've all been wondering" Albus admitted "We can only guess…We may never know"

With those simple words, silence filled the space between them. Minerva took a handkerchief out her robe's pocket and placed it under her eyes drying the tears, as Albus took a strange watch from his pocket and examined it. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving aroundthe edge. But it must have made sense to Albus, because he declared then

"Hagrid's late" He said "I suppose he was the one who told you I'd be here anyway"

"Yes" Minerva said "And now, May I ask _you_ what you're doing here?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Jacqueline to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now"

"You don't mean the people who live on _that_ house?!" Minerva cried, her fears were true after all. "Albus, I've been watching them all day. They're horrid. You can't possibly want Harry and Jacqueline Potter to live here! Can't you see they'll be famous. Every kid will know their names. I bet there are a lot of fine wizardry families that will be delighted to raise them…"

"Can't you see, Minerva? It's the best place for them" Albus said firmly "You said so yourself. They'll be famous, so famous that they won't have peace, imagine growing up like that. Here they'll be able to be normal kids. I've explained everything in a letter and I'll ask for them to explain everything to them when they're older"

"I can see your point about the growing up part, but a letter?" Minerva looked at him incredulous "How can you expect to explain it all in a letter, Albus?"

"It's the best we can do, Minerva" Albus glanced at her with his full moon glasses "It's the only way" Minerva sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this fight. "You're right. But how are they getting here, anyway?" She asked

"Hagrid's bringing them"

"Not that I don't trust Hagrid… but are you sure it's _wise_ to trust Hagrid with something like that… he can be careless sometimes" Minerva questioned worried, but Albus simply said

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" and that exactly moment a noise distracted them making them both look up above them on the sky and slowly they could see the sign of a headlight, when suddenly a huge flying motorcycle fell off of the sky right in front of them. And riding was someone even bigger than the motorcycle itself, Hagrid.

"Hagrid" Albus said relieved "At last. Where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me, sir" Hagrid explained as he got out of the vehicle holding two buddle of blankets

"Was there any problem?" Albus asked concerned

"No, but the house was pretty much destroyed, and they fell asleep over Bristol…" Hagrid said as the two Professor leaded over to see two figures under the blankets. One had a tuft of jet-black hair and the other a reddish hair. Both babies had a scar on their foreheads. Identical scars like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where—?" Minerva whispered

"Yes, they'll have that scar forever" Albus said

"Isn't there anything you can do about it, Dumbledore?" Minerva asked

"Even if I could do something about it, I wouldn't. Scars can be pretty useful." Albus said "I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give them here, Hagrid, we shall as well get over it…"

"Wait… can I say goodbye?" Hagrid asked as he gave both babies whiskery kisses, and let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Keep it down" Minerva snapped "You'll wake the muggles"

"Sorry… C-Couldn't help it" He said as Albus took the babies in his arms and let them on the doorway alongside with a letter. The three of the stood there for a moment, until Minerva broke the uneasy silence

"I guess we should go now" She said "I hope to you two soon at the school…" The other two men nodded in agreement

"Yes, I'll be goin' too" Hagrid said "I have to return the bike" He added as he mounted on Sirius Black's flying motorcycle and took off "See you at school, Professors" And with that he disappeared in the sky.

"See you later, Albus" Minerva said one last time as she disappeared with a 'pop'. Albus Dumbledore stayed for one more minute, as he glanced up on the sky to see the moon and that reminded him that the previous night had been full moon. Hurt filled him one more time as he looked at the two young babies and whispered "Good Luck" Before disappearing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the London, Remus Lupin was passed out on his bed, not knowing that two of his best friends were dead, one was about to be thrown in Azkaban without a trail for the murder of thirteen people, including another one of his best friends. He also couldn't even imagine that his best friends only kids, one of who was his goddaughter, were about be live in a house where they'd have to wear their spoiled cousin old clothes, share the smallest bedroom of the house, of which only has one bed, be forced to endure their cousin and his friends stupid jokes, and something getting hit by them. Little did he know that his whole world had turned upside down from one day to another and there was nothing he could do about it, no matter how hard he tried. Little did he know that all wizards in Britain were celebrating that day as they cheered "To Harry and Jacqueline Potter, The Twins that Lived"


	2. Adventures at the Zoo

The Twin Potters and the Philosopher's stone

**A.N.: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. **

Full Summary: What would have changed in Harry's live if he had a twin sister, who also survived the killing curse? Would it have been easier? Or not? Might sound cliché but give it a chance.

----

Rated: T

**Genre: Adventure/ Drama**

**Pairing: Almost all cannon **

----

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Adventures at the Zoo**_

The Wizardry World was able slowly rebuilt itself in the years followed by Voldemort's vanishing. Parents were glad to say that their children could finally grow up in a healthy world and even thought many Death Eaters escaped, everyone was happier and for the first time in a while, they felt safe. Ten years had passed and it looked like Voldemort was really gone, since there had been no sigh of him, and that was enough for most people to think that the war would remnant a painful memory for the rest of their lives. Everyday people would thank Harry and Jacqueline Potter. What people didn't know was that, both kids were still stuck at Number Four, Privet Drive. Both kids had to live with their muggles relatives that treated them like servants and that both kids have absolutely no idea that magic exists.

So when the clock ticked 5, a noisy alarm clock rang in the smallest bedroom in the Dursley's residence. Jacqueline, or Jackie as she preferred, Potter woke up immediately and jumped out of bed to wake her brother up.

"Harry, Harry" She knelt to the ground next to him. Her twin brother Harry Potter and her shared a bedroom, but it only has one bed so they take turns on who sleeps on the bed and who takes the old mat on the floor. Last night it had been her turn to take the bed. "Harry, Wake up" She shook Harry's arm, as he gradually opened his eyes and asked groggily

"What time is it?"

"Five in the morning, as always" Jackie said "We have to get up and cook the bloody breakfast. It's Dudley's birthday, we'll have to be double careful today"

Harry groaned "I hate his birthday. It's just an excuse for his parents to spoil him even more, as if that is possible"

Jackie nodded agreeing "I know, but we still have to make breakfast or we'll be stuck in the cupboard for a month" Harry grimaced, since they were young Aunt Petunia would lock them in the cupboard when they did something she judged wrong. The problem is that her judgment usually is unreasonable and completely unfair, since most of the time they get grounded is because of something Dudley has done, not them. And the other times, well, they're because of things they don't have control over.

Like the time when Dudley 'accidentally' broke the CD that Jackie spent one month working for the neighbour to buy, and then on the next morning he woke up with thousands of black dots all over his body. Or when Aunt Petunia tried to force an ugly orange jumper with yellow dots on Harry, but it started to get smaller and smaller until it could only fit a Barbie doll. There was also the time when Dudley's gang were chasing them at school, and had them trapped on a corner, they closed their eyes expecting the worst, but when they opened again they were at the school's rooftop. Strange things always happened around the Potter twins.

"C'mon" Jackie said as she stood up "Let's make the breakfast" She added as she raced out the door silently, careful not to wake her aunt and uncle. Sighing, Harry followed her. Downstairs they found a note from Aunt Petunia telling them she wanted them to prepare Dudley's favourite breakfast for his birthday 'Pancakes with chocolate syrup, orange juice, 10 cupcakes and fried eggs'

"No wonder he's so fat" Harry commented "Eating all of that just for breakfast"

"The one and only advantage of being starved from time to time" Jackie said as she took the ingredients she needed from the refrigerator. "You don't turn into a fat spoiled brat" Harry frowned again as he watched his sister, dressed in Dudley's old clothes. The Dursleys didn't bother buying Harry and Jackie clothes, so they both got stuck with Dudley old clothes. Which came out worst to Jackie since she's a girl, but is always dressed in old pants that look too big for her and t-shirts that are so large that sometimes look more like a dress. Harry's clothes were basically the same, adding the fact the Harry wears glasses and that at least his clothes are on the right sex.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Jackie snapped as Harry kept staring at her "Here" She handed him some bread "make some toasts for us, before Dudley wakes up" and maybe just to remind him of how hungry he was, his stomach grunted and Harry happily did what he was told.

An hour later, Dudley's breakfast was ready, Jackie and Harry had eaten and the kitchen table was full of presents. Thirty-six presents. But apparently that wasn't enough to Dudley, because when his mother told him that he sulked

"Thirty-six, that's two less than last year" He cried

"Oh, but you didn't count Aunt Marge's present, sweetie" Aunt Petunia told him "And we'll buy you two more presents at the zoo"

"So, I'll have…" Dudley struggled "I'll have thirty-thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetuns" Aunt Petunia kissed his cheek. Jackie faked a gag in the corner as Harry tried not to laugh. Dudley, however, heard them and was about to complain about it to his mother when Uncle Vernon erupted into the kitchen

"Petunia, bad news" He said "Mrs. Figg can't take the kids. She stumbled on one of her cats and broke her leg…" He said. Harry made a face, Mrs. Figg is an old lady that lives two streets from their house, who takes care of him and Jackie when the Dursleys travel or need to go out without Harry and Jackie, which is almost always. Mrs. Figg is ok, she treats them well, but bores them to death as she insists on showing them the photos of her million cats. And neither Jackie or Harry are cat people, they're more of dog people.

"Oh, no" Aunt Petunia put her hand on her mouth "How about we leave them with your sister…"

"Don't be absurd. Marge hates the kids" Uncle Vernon told her "What about your friend Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca" Aunt Petunia said

"We could just leave us here" Harry suggested praying they'd accept it. He and Jackie could steal some cookies, watch some TV and maybe even surf on Dudley's computer.

"There's no way I'm leaving you two alone here" Uncle Vernon grunted "You'll burn down the house and we'll just find the ashes when we come back"

"We won't" Jackie argued, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored her

"We could leave them in the car…" Aunt Petunia said

"No, the car's new and I don't even want to think on what they'll do to it" Uncle Vernon was interrupted by Dudley's fake tears, which appeared every time he wanted something

"I don't want them to go" He yelled "They'll ruin my whole day"

"Don't worry Dinky Duddydums" Aunt Petunia took Dudley in her arms. "I won't let them spoil your special day" She assured him. Jackie rolled her eyes, Dudley hasn't cried for real in years, his tears are always fake. He just wants to get what he wants. But the tears faded immediately as the doorbell rang.

"They're here" Dudley said as he ran to the door. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents take him and a friend to an amusement park, a restaurant or any place Dudley would like to go. This year, he had chosen the zoo and his best friend Piers Polkiss would go with him. Piers's the one that usually holds people's arms behind their back as Dudley hit them.

Half an hour later, Harry and Jackie couldn't believe that they were actually sitting on the back of Uncle Vernon's car with Dudley and Piers. They were going to the zoo, since their Aunt and Uncle couldn't think of anything else to do with them. But, of course, before they entered the car Uncle Vernon had taken them aside and said

"Look, this is Dudley's special day and if you do anything funny you'll stay on that cupboard until Christmas" He warned. Harry and Jackie nodded not wanting to get on his bad side.

Surprisingly, the day went well. Jackie and Harry would always walk as far away as possible from Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Piers but at the same time without losing sigh of them. They had eaten better than they had ever eaten on their whole lives and even got to finish Dudley's ice cream since on the middle of the first one, he had decided that he wanted another one and Uncle Vernon had to buy him the other. They also were able to have lemon drops given that the lady from the ice cream carriage had asked them what they wanted before they could walk away.

The animals were interesting as well. Dudley's favourite had been the gorillas and Harry understood why

"They're just like him" he told Jackie "The gorillas are just like Dudley, except they don't have a blond wig"

Jackie had laughed "Poor Gorillas!" She said sympathetic "Having to spend their lives looking like that"

Harry had liked the Lions "They're much better than gorillas" He said "They have courage to fight against what they don't like" He pondered as Jackie laughed "Since when you're a philosopher. Harry laughed as well. She was right, it was silly. But he still liked the Lions. Jackie on other hand was fascinated by the wolves. She loved their eyes and how they walked. She didn't know why but she loved them. She could spend the whole day staring at them. And that was why Harry had to literally drag her to the Reptile house.

The Reptile house was interesting. Jackie was the one who did not enjoy that.

"Ugh! I hate snakes" She told Harry as they watched Dudley hit the glass of a Boa Constrictor "They're so disgusting"

"It's ok" He said "Everybody's scared of something" Jackie rolled her eyes at him "Don't misunderstand me, I'm not scared of them, but I don't like them. They're, like I said, disgusting"

Harry gave her a 'Yeah, right' look but didn't say anything. He walked over to where Dudley had left, complaining about the boring snake. He stared at the snake, who suddenly opened it's eyes and looked at Harry, who suddenly felt sympathetic, he knew how it's annoying to have people nagging you all day. The snake glanced at Uncle Vernon and Dudley and _winked_ at Harry. Harry blinked wondering if he was seeing things but winked back. The snake raised it's head so it was on the same level as Harry and said clearly _'I get that all the time' _

"I know" Harry said "It must really be annoying" The snake nodded.

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Jackie asked coming from behind Harry.

"The snake" Harry said "It was telling me how it was really annoying people like Dudley nagging them all day" He explained. Jackie had a look on her face that said 'Oh God, he's finally cracked' but Harry ignored her and asked the snake

"Where are you from anyway?" The snake jabbed it's tail to the small sign next to the glass that read: 'Boa Constrictor, Brazil'

"Oh, Brazil" Harry said "Was it nice there?" He asked trying not to laugh at Jackie's shocked face. The snake jabbed it's tail again this time one the small sign on the glass that read: 'This specimen was bred in the zoo'

"Oh, so you've never been to Brazil?" Jackie said, deciding that if Harry could talk to snaked so could she. The snake shook it's head, but a sound behind them made all three of them jump in surprise. It was Dudley and Piers running at them, they pushed Harry and Jackie out of the way and exclaimed at the snake "Do it again! Do it again!"

Harry and Jackie both felt really angry but there was nothing they could do about it. What happened next was a surprise to everyone. One minute Piers and Dudley were leading against the glass and the other they had fallen inside the snake's tank while the snake slid through people's leg going to the exit it passed by Harry and Jackie and winked at them _'Brazil, Here I come… Thanksss, amigosss" _It said.

The zoo director was stunned "But the glass… where did it go?" He kept saying as he made Aunt Petunia a strong sweet tea. He apologized a hundred million times. On car ride back home, Piers smirked at Harry and Jackie saying

"You two… you were talking to the snake, weren't you?" Uncle Vernon went pale

"What?!" He thundered

"Yes, they were talking to the snake" Piers repeated smugly. Thee next thing they knew was that when they got home Uncle Vernon's only words were

"Go. Cupboard. Now"

By the time they were allowed to leave their cupboard summer holidays had already started. And as Harry watched his sister cook for the Dursleys every morning, he hoped for a miracle, for a way of escaping. Somewhere where they could be happy. The little of hope he had left was because Dudley would go to Uncle Vernon's old private school while Jackie and Harry would go to public school. A change to get away from Dudley. They had been waiting for that all of their lives, because they knew that they don't need Dudley, Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, all they need is each other.


End file.
